


Alone in Space, Dying

by vampire_culture



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: ? I think? tagging as that just in case, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Marius and the other prison mechs are mentioned once, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, They need a hug, They/Them pronouns for Lyf, also, idk how to tag sorry, lyf is Sad and Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_culture/pseuds/vampire_culture
Summary: Lyf is left to drift in space, alone with just the stars and their thoughts.
Kudos: 4





	Alone in Space, Dying

Lyf leaned back in their chair, staring outside at the stars. They could hear the soft whirring of the ship and the occasional beeps of the small lights that softly flashed. Their mind was running with so many thoughts that they could barely focus on. They didn’t have anything to focus on, really. They were alone out here, no colleagues to chat with or prisoners to be forced to be talking to. Maybe it was better that way? They were away from all that annoying singing. But it’s lonely and quieter. They’d hate to admit it, but even they missed the excited greeting of Von Raum yelling “Ah! Inspector Lyf!” when they would enter the room and the prisoner’s chatter when they passed by.

It wasn’t better out there. They’re completely alone and everybody they knew are more than likely dead because their entire home was destroyed by an unimaginable eldritch horror. This was terrible. Maybe instead it’d be better if they were dead as well. Then they wouldn’t be alone out here suffering with the cold and problems with their ship that arise what feels like every other second and the realization that everybody they knew was dead.

Why did they have to be the person who survived? This was terrible luck. They didn’t want to be out alone in space knowing that they’re the only person back from their entire system that’s alive. They could’ve at least brought along one other person, couldn’t they? They’re selfish for not grabbing somebody, telling them the world is ending, and getting them out of there with them, aren’t they? Yeah, they are. 

They didn’t want to be here. They want to be dead, they want this situation to be over with so their suffering is over because their suffering can’t be forever! It won’t be forever. Soon they’ll be dead and they won’t be here and that’ll be great. 

They could feel themself shaking a bit. Their breathing had slowed down as well. They continued staring at the stars outside, slowly moving past them. The dim white on top of the never-ending black was a beautiful thing, especially to see out there where they were hopeless. They would rather have the last thing they see be sparkling stars rather than the swarming, bright rainbows from the bifrost.

It was just like this for a moment. Lyf stayed silent and stared out at the stars. Slowly, everything started getting darker. Their heartbeat slowed and their shaking stopped and their breathing slowed down as well. They were dying now.

Their perception of everything disappeared as they closed their eyes for the last time, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> HI uhm. this is my first work on here and might be my only since i only know how to write lyf really !! besides the toy soldier but idk how i'd make a story with Just it. uhhhhhhhh  
> sorry it's really short !! i really didn't know how to make it longer ]: i'm just an amateur writer doing his best   
> critique is VERY appreciated i would love some advice on my writing


End file.
